


All The Words I Couldn't Say

by Yumeinati



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Car Accidents, Child Saihara Shuichi, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Soft Togami Byakuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumeinati/pseuds/Yumeinati
Summary: Makoto had been dead for a while now, but he didn't have the heart to tell him that.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Saihara Shuichi & Togami Byakuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	All The Words I Couldn't Say

**Author's Note:**

> Was feeling kinda angsty in Honors Chem so I wrote this instead of doing my schoolwork :P

Makoto had been dead for a while now, but he didn't have the heart to tell him that.

He sat with Shuichi on his lap in the study. It's where they spent their time every Saturday evening. The two would read together and would just relax. Shuichi had stopped him though well they were halfway through the chapter. "Papa...when will daddy come back?" There it was. The question he'd get once or twice a week. Byakuya's heart hurt every time he heard his four-year-old son ask that. It had been months since the wreck. The doctors had informed him that it was quick and painless for Makoto though, and the blond wouldn't have had it any other way. He could barely stand to see his body though. He knew how bad it must have been and there was no way he could tell Shuichi his dad wasn't coming home ever again.

"Shu, you know what the answer will be. You ask that question every week. I'm unsure of when your dad will be back." He closed the book and looked towards his son. Shuichi looked so much like Makoto. Somedays it hurt to even look at their son. But he needed to be strong. Shuichi had lost one dad already and Byakuya wouldn't allow him to lose another. As much as he wanted to resort to wasting away in this large house, he had to be there for his son. His sweet little boy who had no clue of what actually happened. Maybe someday he'll tell him the truth, but for now, it was best to just try and keep him happy.

"I know but...I miss him. Do you think he misses us?" Byakuya closed his eyes and lightly bit his lip. He wrapped his arms around his son before pulling him close to his chest.

"I miss him too Saishu. So, so much. And I can bet he does miss us. He probably wants to come home really badly and is really sad that he can't. I'm sure he misses giving you hugs and kisses, and tucking you into bed, and playing games with you." He started rubbing his back, if not to comfort Shuichi, but to comfort himself. Shuichi was silent after that. After a while, Shuichi fell asleep in his father's arms. 

The blond carefully stood up to take him to his room. The small child looked so calm as he slept. Part of him wanted to feel jealous of his son who seemed to rest so peacefully, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. Finally, he arrived at the boy's room. He went inside and gently laid him down in bed, pulling the blankets up and over his tiny frame. He kissed the top of his head before leaving and going to his own room.

Stepping inside, he started taking off his tie as he made his way over to the dresser. He smiled at the urn that sat on top as he stood in front of it. "Hey, Mako...Shu asked where you were again today. I still don't have the heart to tell him, but I'm sure you knew that. But other than that, we had a good day today. Kyoko and Celestia came over and we had brunch today. Then after they left Shu and I went and played with those blocks you got him last year. We ended up building a town for his superhero figures with them. Then we went out to the park and he played for a while. He also made a friend today. They're having a playdate next week. We came home after that and had dinner before going and reading in the study like we do every Saturday.

"He misses you. _I miss you._ It's hard without you. I want to give up, but I can't do that to him. He deserves to be happy. That's why I haven't told him yet. That would break his heart. Most kids his age probably wouldn't understand what it means, but he's smart. He'd know. I'm not sure how he'd take it. But, I'll do it someday. He deserves to know that it was an accident and that you didn't just leave us."

He brought a hand to his mouth to muffle the noises he made as he cried. A few tears rolled down his cheeks as he finished.

" _I love you Makoto, and I will forever."_


End file.
